Day By Day Haru Haru
by Wolfsbane139
Summary: 3x14 diferent ending. What if Bones hadn't forgiven Booth? Warning: Character death...


**First fic written for Bones, hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language****.Read and review, because it gives me inspiration to keep writing, and that is something I'm lacking. **

**The song is called ****"Haru Haru" and belongs to a Korean hip-hop band called Big Bang. The original lyrics were in Korean, so I don't know if the translation is correct, but it was the only one I could find. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I could though. **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Leave  
Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me  
Ah ah ah ah~**_**  
**_

It had been a week since she had talked to him, a week since she had barged in his bathroom, hoping to get answers, instead leaving his house feeling betrayed. It didn't cross his mind that she wouldn't be told about his "death". Now, he wonders why he didn't break the rules, like he always does.

**My broken heart like a wave  
My shaken heart like a wind  
My heart vanished like smoke  
It can't be removed like a tattoo  
I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in  
Only dusts are piled up in my mind  
(say goodbye) **

Seeley Booth couldn't stand the fact that Temperance Brennan no longer talked to him. To outsiders that didn't know the full extent of their relationship, Temperance's behavior would seem childish, since she was such a logical and serious woman. But to their friends, it was her defense mechanism, the way she dealt with Booth lying to her, even if he didn't mean to. When they had a case, he would no longer pick her up, and their car talks were over. She kept her conversation to a minimal, case-related or not.

A full week being ignored by the woman he loves the most had left Booth on the verge of shooting a clown… again. He was considering talking to Sweets, or buying a punch bag, whatever worked better when it came to blowing of steam. He couldn't erase the fact that maybe, if he had told her, they would be now in her house, eating Thai food, talking about their latest case. Instead, he was sulking in his house.

**  
****Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you  
But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought  
You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"  
I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless **

Three days before, he had asked Angela where Brennan was. Like always, she had pointed up, and Booth made is way to the stairs, heading for the roof. This time he decided to talk to her. She was sitting on the floor, looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry" was the only thing he could say. She nodded and started to get up. He wouldn't let her leave like that. "I really thought Sweets had told you" She kept looking forward, not daring to look him in the eye. "Please, Bones, say something. It's killing me that you won't even look at me". She pushed him aside, walking towards the door. "I miss you" he shouted, but she still didn't look.

**What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?  
Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?  
I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you  
I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times **

He was getting worried because usually, she would give in to his charm smile. This time though, it wasn't working. It was like she didn't even remember him anymore.

The nights seemed to get longer, and he would spend most of them awake, thinking of ways to tell her he was sorry.

**Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and live (on)  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh) **

They were in his car, coming from the Jeffersonian, silence between them. He pulled up at her house. Locking the door, he tried talking to her. "Bones, we can't be like this forever. I gave you the best explanation I could. The rest is up to Sweets. You should be mad at him too". She looked him straight in the eye. "I have nothing to say to Sweets. It was his decision not to tell me. But you, Booth, you should've told me. I trusted you. I confided in you. I told you things that even Angela doesn't know. Okay, maybe she does, but that's not the point. Why didn't you trust me?" She was almost crying when she ended her heart-felt speech. Booth was astounded. It was the first time in many months he had seen Temperance breakdown like. "I'm sorry. I know I should've said something. Can't you let this go? Are you happy like this? Why can't you forgive me, Bones?" With a sad smile, he unlocked the car doors and let her leave. Out of nowhere, before leaving, she kissed him. "That's why I can't let this go…"

**Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye… **

The next day, Temperance avoided him as best as she could. Booth still couldn't believe what happened last night. The rush he felt when she kissed him. Afterwards, the guilt of hurting her, leaving her alone like that. "Bone, care to explain what that kiss was yesterday?" he asked her, coming into her office and closing the door. "It was just that, a kiss. Didn't mean anything." she lied. "I don't believe that. It meant something, I know it did. You always do things with a purpose, the kiss had one. What was it?" She was seated at her desk, looking down, and Booth could see that she was biting her lip. "It… it was… my way of making sure you were still there. That it wasn't a dream" she was crying now. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He moved to hug her, but she pushed him away. "It's a man hug, Bones". She shook her head "No it's not. It's a comforting hug. I don't need it." He hugged her tight. Afraid that if he let go, she wouldn't be real. Afraid that she was still upset with him. "You can let you guard down with me. There's no problem."

**If we pass by each other on the street  
Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to  
If you keep thinking about our past memories  
I might go look for you secretly  
Always be happy with him, (so) I won't ever get a different mind  
Even smallest regret won't be left out ever  
**

He managed to get her to come to his house. Bad date after bad date had left Temperance needing a pair of familiar arms, so that night she was sitting in Booth's couch. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked. "Maybe". Sighing, Booth resumed the cooking. At the table, she was smiling, in part due to the food, in part due to the fact that Booth had finally reached her. "I'm glad you're smiling. Does it have anything to do with the marvelous food cooked by Chef Booth?" he asked whit his trademark smile. "Maybe" she said again.

After dinner, Temperance was getting ready to leave. "Where are you going? I thought maybe we could see a movie, or a documentary, whatever you prefer." She was opening the door. "Just because I let you hug me, doesn't mean you're forgiven. I'm still mad at you. And that kiss was a mistake." she close the door, leaving Booth staring at it.

**Please live well as if I should feel jealous**

**You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud**

**Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened**

They were going to beat a record. It was their third consecutive case without speaking to each other. In his car, at the case site, in the Jeffersonian, the place didn't matter, they still wouldn't talk, only the strictly necessary. "Brennan, we need to get back to the house, apparently more remains have been found." Booth has stopped calling her Bones, and neither of them seemed to care.

"I'm getting sick of this. We don't talk, you don't smile, I don't laugh. Maybe it's time for you to forgive and forget." She snickered. "I'll forgive and forget when I have to."

Half an hour later, they reached their destination. Temperance was the first to enter the house. Booth was leaving the car when two gun shots were heard. "BONES!!!" He ran to the house. The shooter was gone and Temperance was in the floor, bleeding. "Oh, no. Bones!" After calling 911, Booth kneeled down and held her close. "You'll be okay. I promise" Temperance close her eyes. "Hey, I guess… it's time to forgive… and forget…" Crying, Both whispered to her "I love you, Bones. I love you so much"

The paramedics arrived five minutes later and took her to the hospital

**I hope your heart feels relieved  
Please forget about me and live (on)  
Those tears will dry completely  
As time passes by  
It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all (mm)  
Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby  
I pray for you **

"Are you with Temperance Brennan?" A man with a white coat asked. "Yes, Special Agent Seeley Booth, _Dr_. Temperance Brennan is my partner." Booth said, angry that the man didn't know who she was. "As you know, she was shot two times. Once in the stomach and once in the chest. The bullet to the chest made the most damager, it punctured a lung. We tried to fix it, but Dr. Brennan is still in a critical state. You can go in and see her."

**Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye, bye**

She was hooked to many machines and there were wires all over her. Booth started crying again. "I should be the one in that bed. Why did I let you go alone?" He grabbed her hand, feeling the life leaving her body. "I love you…"

**  
Oh my love don't lie, lie  
You're my heart, say goodbye**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey, it's over… I'm already working on the sequel, so… you know the deal. Read, review, enjoy.**** Check Big Bang and their songs, they're really cool.**


End file.
